1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic rope-type abdominal exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for exercising both hands and massaging abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional abdominal exerciser can be operated automatically or manually. When in use, the abdominal exerciser is transversely put on the abdomen of the user and the user applies a force inward by hands to press the abdominal exerciser and the abdominal exerciser will be pushed outward by the abdomen for exercise.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 1-A, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 475437 discloses a multi-function device for exercising abdomen and waist. The device comprises a main body 5 having grasp portions 51 at two sides thereof and a sleeve 52 at a central portion thereof. The sleeve 52 has a first hook member 521 on an outer wall at a rear end thereof. A guide rod 6 is inserted and slid in the sleeve 52. The guide rod 6 has a second hook member 61 on an outer wall at a front end thereof. A pull strip 62 is connected between on the first hook member 521 and the second member 61. The rear end of the guide rod 6 is connected to a cushion 7. When the device is packed, the main body 5, the guide rod 6 and the pull strip 62 will be detached to reduce the size for packing and to lower the cost. When the device is stored, the main body 5 and the guide rod 6 must be separated. Because the guide rod 6 is exposed, the guide rod 6 may be deformed by an external force to influence its smoothness of sliding or cannot be used anymore.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.